


Moving forward, starting fresh

by QueenEmpath



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pennywise (IT) is Defeated in the First Battle, Avengers Crossover, Avengers adopt Losers club, Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Ben has crush on Natasha, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Characters can be bit OOC, Clint Barton is clueless about teenagers, Crossover, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is tiny ball of fury, Established Bruce Banner/Thor, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Family rebuilding, For now just plot idea, IT crossover, Losers are around 16, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Mike Hanlon is the most level headed loser, Mike is stuck between Rhodey and Sam, Multi, No Beta, Parent-Child Relationship, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Richie Tozier Needs a Hug, Romantic Relationship, Sam and Rhodey are on/off, Steve Rogers does favoritism, T'Challa is married to M'Baku, The fic will come soon, They can't make their mind, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: Here's the first chapter of the story. Enjoy. Characters can be ooc
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/T'Challa, Mike Hanlon/Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov/?, Past James "Rhodey" Rhodes/ Sam Willson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Welcome to your New Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter of the story. Enjoy. Characters can be ooc

Darkness was all he could see. He tries to you reach for others but no one was there. No, it can't be they were together they have to be together. Where was he this can't be the Barrens they have left it Where are others. Suddenly the darkness around him seems to break and with start, Bill Denbrough’s eyes flutter open. He looked around taking in his surroundings. He was in some kind of hospital with white wall and pricey looking machines around him. How did he get here?. the last thing he remembered he and other losers- it seem hundreds of bricks hit him. Where were others?. Before Bill could think some more and Asian woman entered. She was dressed in a doctor’s uniform. 

”You're awake, that's great,” she said while writing in her notepad. Bill eyed her uncertainty. Though she seemed harmless after Pennywise he hardly trusts strangers. 

”W-who a-are you?, w-where am I?” he stutttered. The woman looked up and spoke calmly

”I’m Dr Helen Cho and currently you're in New York, well actually over New York” Bill’s eyes widened on this. How the fuck he reached New York from Derry.

”B-but h-how?, M-m-my friends?” Bill asked his stutter getting worst with panic. Seeing his distress Dr Cho spoke immediately 

”You were rescued by the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Your friends are safe, they're in other rooms. You know, all seven of you are the sole survivor of Derry disaster” Bill’s eyes widened in shock. He opened his mouth to speak but Dr Cho interrupted him

”For now, rest Mr Denbrough. You can see your friends later” Bill just nodded and laid back.

Nick Fury sit patiently as Dr Cho entered. She put her reports on his desk as Fury spoke.

”What did you find out a doctor?” Fury asked in his no-nonsense voice. Dr Cho cleared her throat.

”Director, according to my diagnoses the boy Eddie Kaspbrak is hypochondriac and Richie Tozier has ADHD” 

”Anything else?” Fury asked

”I didn't detect any sign of mutation or power but these seven children have very high vitality” Dr Cho explains. Fury ponders for a bit then spoke. 

”You can go, doctor”. As the doctor left Fury called Coulson in. 

”You called the director?” Coulson asked 

”Coulson, call the Avengers” Fury ordered.

* * *

Richie was sitting in a hallway, he jumped on his feet as he saw Eddie. He ran towards the other boy and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug

”Jesus fucking Christ, Eds!. I thought I lost you-uh all of you” he said out of breath.

”you’re crushing me asshole!” Eddie complained but didn't let go Richie. Just then other losers enter. Richie and Eddie jumped apart on seeing their friends. 

”I-I can't b-b-believe we’re all alive,” Bill said with disbelief, while others just exchanged looks

”And somehow in New York” Stan commented 

”Who cares, at least we’re out of that shithole of town” Richie.said. Eddie just huffed

”I’m not sure about this, we know nothing about the people who ’saved us’. They might conduct experiments of human or are part of a human trafficking organization!” Eddie exclaims. 

”That W-woman-d-Dr Cho said we-we were S-saved by S-shield a-agents,” Bil said. 

”And you believed her?”

”What the fuck is Sheild?” Mike and Beverly shouted simultaneously. Before-Ben could put his two cents in the ongoing conversation, the door opened and Coulson and Fury entered. 

”Holy shit, a real-life pirate!” Richie commented on Fury. Both Coulson and Fury glared at him while Stan pulled Richie back. Coulson cleared his throat and spoke 

”Children, this is Director Nick Fury, head off Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm agent Pill Coulson. Our agents rescued you from Derry and we're sorry to inform you that apart from you seven we don't find any other survivor" Coulson informed. Different emotions flashed across the losers' face. 

"But, sir, Derry is a small town how did you agents find us?" Beverly asked avoiding looking at Fury. The older man was very intimidating. 

"We have our means, Miss Marsh" this time Fury spoke. Beverly's eyes widened in shock. 

"Y-you know my name, Mr Fury?" Beverly asked. 

"We know all of your names" Coulson replied. 

"So what now? you big guns are gonna send us to some foster care or something?" Richie asked. Though inside he was scared. He doesn't want to be handed to some abusive asshole. 

"We've arranged something," said Coulson. On cue, Steve and Tony entered. The losers were open-mouthed to see the newcomers 

"Holy shit!, it's fucking Avengers!" Richie exclaimed

"Language" Steve scolded

* * *

The ride to Avengers tower was surprisingly quiet. The losers were busy admiring the skyline of New York. When they entered the tower. Tony spoke 

"Are the rooms ready J?" At first, he was bit reluctant to bring seven teenagers to the tower but when Coulson explained what the children lost Tony agreed immediately

"Of course, sir" replied J.A.R.V.I.S 

"Fuck this house talks!" All the losers exclaim. Steve shook his head disapprovingly while Tony remained nonchalant 

"I certainly do. Welcome Bill, Richie, Eddie, Stan, Beverly, Ben and Mike" greeted J.A.R.V.I.S. 

"Woah, you know our names," Eddie said with disbelief. 

"Yes he does, in fact, he knows everything about the tower residents. It seems scary at first you'll get used to it" Bruce explains politely 

"Now, before you go to your new rooms, here are a few things. 1 Though all of you will live here you've different legal guardians. 2 Beverly is off-limits, none of you boys is allowed to go to her floor after dark" Tony explains 

"Did you say floor?" Stan asked

"Yes all of you have your separate floor," Steve said with a smile. 

"This is gonna be dope ass ride," Richie said seeming 

"Woah, young man your dirty mouth gonna get you in a lot of trouble" Tony warned

"Chillax, old man" Richie countered. Before- Steve could scold him- 

"J.A.R.V.I.S take me to my floor!" Richie said running towards the elevator. 

"I'm sorry, he's an asshole" Eddie grumbled. 

"It's alright buddy, you don't have to apologise for him," Tony said ruffling Eddie's hair. Eddie always wanted a father and he already started liking Mr Stark. Though, the latter was hot as hell. Eddie wouldn't dare see the older man in that way. 

"When are we going to meet other Avengers?" Ben asked

"Tomorrow, for now, all of you get some rest," Steve said. Once the teenagers left. Steve turned to Tony 

"I can't believe Fury gave us the guardianship of him. Why can't we get that sweet boy Ben or Eddie?. Why him?" Steve said with distaste 

"Come on Cap, it's not even been one day, give that kid chance" 

"Did you hear what kind of language he uses, Tony?. That boy is mannerless" Steve said with a huff. Heading to their bedroom. Tony just shook his head and followed his lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New bonds are made and losers find some common ground with their new gaurdians

  * That night Bill twisted and turned in his sleep. A recurring dream-nightmare haunting him.



_Bill found himself in barrens again, he looked around. It was the same as he and the other losers left it. ”Billy,” he heard someone call. He whipped around to see his little brother there wearing the same yellow raincoat he wore that day. Bill’s eyes glistened with tears, his lips quiver with emotions._

_”Take me home Billy, I'm scared,” said Georgie in his childish voice. Bill stood there not moving an inch. Georgie's lips wobble._

_”Billy”, he said, Bill moved fast and envoloped Georgie in a hug. Soon it seems Georgie is growing rapidly. He looked up and was terrified to see Georgie transforming into Pennywise who started to laugh. Bill tried to detangle himself from the clown but no avail_

_”N-no NO!” he shouted_

”GEORGIE!” Bill cried waking with a start. His whole body was covered in sweat. Just then the door of his room banged open and entered Steve holding his shield. ”J.A.R.V.I.S, lights on” he instructed. Steve was immediately on Bill’s side who looks shaken. 

”C-captain?” Bill questioned 

”J.A.R.V.I.S said there were screams from your room. Are you alright son?” Steve asked. Hearing the concern in the national hero’s voice, Bill’s heart ached, his own father never showed concern for him. 

”Did you have a bad dream?” Steve asked again. Bill just nodded mutely. 

”If you want to talk about it, I'm here” assured Steve. Bill blinked at him. Steve sighed getting up he was about to leave when- 

”M-my b-brother Georgie died, b-because of me, I-it was m-my fault,” Bill said guiltily. Steve sat on the bed and look Bill in the eyes 

”My best friend Bucky died because of me, because I couldn't save him, . I know how you feel Bill. It's hard to forgive ourselves but you have to eventually. Not only for your own sake but for theirs too” Steve said

”Did you?” Bill asked eyeing the older man with uncertainty 

”It took me some time but I did” Steve said honestly 

”I-i don't think I e-ever could, c-captain” Bill said curtly. Steve just sighed. 

”You can call me Steve, Bill” he said offering a friendly smile then leaving.

* * *

The next morning Ben couldn't find the kitchen. He and his mom had a modest house. Finding the kitchen in such a vast building was like finding a needle in the hay. He entered the elevator and pressed the ground floor. Once on the ground floor he looked around. It didn't look like there would be a kitchen here. Just then he heard something, he followed the voice and entered the room which looked like a Gym. There in a corner was a woman with short red hair (just like Bev) he thought. Her body was pale and athletic, she was wearing a black tank top and tights. Sweat was dripping from her body, her expression stern as she punched the bag. Ben’s cheeks got warm and his shorts felt _tight._ He never seen a woman like this before, sure he saw Bev in her swimming trunks at quarry but this was a fully _grown_ woman and Ben felt uncomfortable. Quickly he backed away and entered the elevator. 

When he finally reached the kitchen everyone was already eating. Ban sat beside Mike, his face still flushed. 

”Ben, where were you? Stan asked 

”I-i got lost” he managed to say. Just then the elevator opened with a ding and to Ben’s great shock entered the same woman. She went straight to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. 

”Hey Nat, come meet the brood,” Tony said. She turned around and approached the table. 

”Children, this is agent Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow” Bruce introduced. All Losers watch her with facination. While Ben looked down feeling embarrassed. 

”Black Widow eh, how many males have you eaten?” Richie asked cheekily while Steve glared at him

”More than your age” Natasha said nonchalantly. While Richie whistled. Steve got up immediately and glared at Richie 

”None of you boys will talk to Natasha or any other woman with disrespect!” he said in a no-nonsense voice 

”Thanks Steve for defending my honour” Natasha said while Stan was in aww. This woman has sass. 

”Yeah Capsicle, Nat here is more than capable of defending herself” Tony said cheekily, while the Losers sniggered. 

”He's my fiance, he can call me anything!” Steve huffed, The Losers were shocked but they grinned anyway.

* * *

Later that day Steve and Tony along with Pepper took the teens for shopping. Tony insisted on buying things from high end stores. After one hour Richie picked several Balenciaga shirts, Prada shoes and Burberry pants. 

”show off” Eddie muttered walking away. While the boys were shopping Pepper took Beverly to the ladies section. While the sales ladies were showing Beverly several beautiful dresses claiming they'll match with her eyes etc, one of the turned to Pepper and said

”Your daughter is very beautiful but doesn't resemble you. must be taken after dad, huh” on the mention of _dad_ Beverly stiffened, her blood ran cold. Pepper turned to the teen and was immediately by her side on seeing her stiff posture 

”Beverly are you ok?, Beverly” Pepper said, her voice filled with panic. Something snap inside Bev as she faced the older woman ”yeah, I'm ok. Can we go now?” she pleaded no longer in the mood for shopping. Pepper just nodded took her away. 

At night Tony found the boys in the living room. He plopped on the couch and asked in a casual manner 

”So, could anyone tell me about Beverly’s home life? as in how it was?” Stan, Mike and Eddie stiffened 

”I don't think we should,” Stan said. Tony didn't wanted to drop the subject so he turned to Eddie 

”Now Eddie, if we don't know the matter, how will we help her” 

”What do you mean help her?” Stan asked. Tony sighed 

”Pepper said Beverly had some kind of episode at the mall when one of the saleswomen mentioned something about dads” Mike understood what might have happened. He turned to Tony and spoke

”I’ll tell you”

* * *

Bev was laying awake just then she heard a knock. 

”Beverly, it's me, Natasha, can I come in?” she heard the strong feminine voice. 

”Uh yes,” Bev said, not getting up. The door opens with a click and entered the older redhead. Natasha sat on the bed and spoke

”Tony told me how your home life was. Don't worry, you're safe here. Tony, Steve, Thor they are all good men, they would never lay a finger on you let alone letting anyone else do that”. Beverly opened her mouth but Natasha spoke

”your friends told Tony. You know Beverly as a woman we are subjected to many injustice. As a child I was sold to the Red Room” Natasha said with a emtionless tone

”W-what’s red room?” Bev asked, fearing the worst.

”it was a Soviet training camp which prepares children to be assassins. I've lost a lot but I refused to accept defeat and I won't let you get defeated by your past” 

”huh” 

”I’ll train you in self defense” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the much awaited second chapter, hope you guys like it 😊. It isn't very long. Also, Natasha’ a backstory might not be fully canon


End file.
